


Träumern

by alphapyxidis



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, i guess?? just in case tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphapyxidis/pseuds/alphapyxidis
Summary: A lying German speaker, a curious tech nerd, and an incredibly advanced fridge.Where do these three overlap?





	Träumern

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind that i wrote this on a whim and it's unrevised, unbeta'd and i literally typed it directly to ao3 :^) also... i do not speak german  
> hope you like it, tho! i've been dying to write something about these two nerds

"When did you learn to speak German?"

"Huh? I don't speak German."

Jared smiled too brightly for someone who was obviously lying. Richard might not know enough of the language to understand his words, but he was certain his roommate talked in his sleep - in German. 

Richard was too busy to actually allow the curiosity to take over him. Pied Piper was crashing down, as always, and he had a lot of coding and bossing to do, specially with Dinesh and Gillfoyle about to abandon ship at any second. Theories were only ever allowed to cross his mind when Red Bull made his brain numb and his stare was glued to his business developer's lips and expressive slender hands. He shook his head, leaving that conversation for another time.

"Yeah. Ok. It's late. I guess we have, uh, work to do? Yeah."

Jared happily nodded and danced out of the room, giving Richard space to properly wake up and get dressed. About 15 minutes later, they sat on the working table and talked about nothing but Pied Piper and how Dinesh and Gilfoyle should _please put that competitivity into something useful and stop wasting time._

When the young CEO finally looked up at the window it was already dark, and probably very late. His lunch and dinner consisted on coffee, chips and energy drinks. Not even someone with his brain could function on that, if he was honest, he hasn't been writing any decent code in about an hour. All he could think about was Jared sleeping, Jared in his bedroom, Jared speaking a foreign language. And it sounded so... intense. Threatening. _Hot_. Richard did not realize, but for a good 30 minutes, he was staring. Lucky for him, everyone was too tired to notice. Everyone but Jared, of course.

"...Richard?" _Wow how lips curled around his name_. "Is everything ok?" He shifted awkwardly to Richard's direction. "Should we go to bed? You look... exhausted." _  
_

Jared's eyebrows were knitted in concern.

"Yeah, yeah. Right. Sure. Uh, what time is it?" The coder blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and feeling his eyes burn, struggling to keep them open.

"It's... 4:30 A.M."

Figuring he wasn't the only one about to pass out, Richard got up clumsily and asked Jared to follow him with a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, the rare physical contact sending shivers down his arms.

Behind a "let's go", Richard made the silent promise of staying awake long enough to try and Google Translate Jared's unconscious foreign mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> i promise there will be more and prob today i just really gotta do human stuff like showering before i write more lol


End file.
